pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Any/N Norn Tournament Farmer
..... Had to repost cause somebody haxed PVX wiki... Build tested with rank 3 Norn/Ebon, 7 Sunspear on Monk primary. Easily takes out opponents at 8+ all. Untested on Palawa Joko. Randomshuffle234234 15:57, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::comment repost:Have to ask why? What's the point? By the time you get the skills/rank you should have done it by then. The other accepted tourney builds use mostly normal skills so there's no need to go and backtrack. Farming this is also completely unprofitable, so there's no real point to farming. --Thc 16:03, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::You sound as if the skills and min rank I'm asking for are hard to come by..... they aren't. This build basically has no special equipment requirements either. Also, define "normal"? So I'm a monk.... and one of the accepted builds is Build:Any/Rt_Norn_Tournament_Spirit_Farmer. So I need to purchase "normal" Ritualist Spirit Summons just so I can beat the NFT once? Why do that when I can mostly use skills from my class? Also, the point of "farming" the NFT is not gold. (You lose 100g just to enter the NFT.) However, there is a need to repeat the NFT for various reasons: Unlock Khamu/Xandra? Crowns? Level 5 alcohol drinks for your Drunkard title? This build is really easy to use and can beat everybody. Randomshuffle234234 18:54, 11 September 2008 (EDT) ::::I got khamu/xandra after about 4 rounds. But maybe that was just luck. Also you don't need to do /Rt for any profession, especially not monk lol--Thc 14:58, 14 September 2008 (EDT) = = ::::srsly, if you're going to indent just use :. don't use *. CABOSE(LVPoW) 18:56, 11 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Seriously, if you're going to write something, use proper English. Randomshuffle234234 10:06, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Just indent properly, please. Also note that contractions aren't considered "proper English" either and are effectively the same as using 'srsly' to abbreviate 'seriously'. - 10:16, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::OMG! Z3Nd N d WuRd Cahpz! Randomshuffle234234 18:06, 12 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Well, at least I think that this build is good. Vazde 10:17, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::::seconded. was so easy i wondered how i did it before.--72.189.85.14 14:00, 4 January 2009 (EST) Hmm? I cant kill magni. I'm Rt/N, and doing all what it says,but still i can easily kill the other mobs, but the last one is impossible. :Sign comments. Read the "Against Specific Opponents" section. On Magni, only use YMLaD and Necrosis, and never let him get near you. He will rarely use Purge Signet to get rid of only cripple (from your YMLaD). Even if you don't interrupt his Bear Form, you should still win eventually. Magni has lots of HP. He also might have free health regen (I'm not so 100% sure of that one). You didn't specify in your comment, but I think what is happening to you is that you are trying the entire combo, and you find that you run out of energy, with Magni not being anywhere close to dead. Just stick with YMLaD and Necrosis and you should be good. Randomshuffle234234 07:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC)